Use of proportional control valves is widespread in many industries. For example, a proportional control valve may be used to control a position of a machine tool such as a saw requiring accurate positioning and repeatability of that position within a small tolerance. Proportional control valves may also be used in applications where speed control may be required, for example, to maintain a precise speed of a web traveling through a printing press having varying roll sizes. Similarly, proportional control valves may be used in applications requiring force or pressure control such as pressure control for cylinders being utilized to lift or hold a load.